Miraculous Parodies
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Miraculous Parodies of all sorts. Theme songs and other things. Ideas for AUs maybe? Read this if you or bored and need a good laugh or something to inspire.
1. Ay Ee Ay Ee Ay, Where's Hawkmoth?

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's Hawkmoth

I've been searching for a man

All across Pariee

Just to find

To find Hawkmoth

Someone who can give me power

But still obsessed with Miraculouses

Yes I need

I need Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready too be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready too be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

I've been searching Francis DuPont

And high upon the Eiffel Tower

Just to find

To find Hawkmoth

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in this net

Yes I need

I need Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Where's Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Where's Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Where's Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Ay ee ay ee ay

Where's Hawkmoth

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm ready to be akumatized

Purple, black, and white

Make the colors of his suit

 _ **Original Song: Butterfly by Aqua**_


	2. Bonjour Kitty

Je t'aime toujours Adrien, M-m-m-mignonne

M-m-m-mignonne

Parents not home tonight

So we can sneak out, have balcony bliss

Like a Juliet and her Romeow OMMF

Let's have a MariChat moment

Like the fanfictions on the Internet

Someone akumatized, ChatNoir protect me

It's time for de-transformation

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

Let's play truth or dare now

You can still protect me how

Every silly kitty should be

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Mignonne

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour, you're so pretty

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour Kitty, you're so silly

Wake up, got a secret

Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it

I've got something you need to see

Let's be partners forever

I wanna fight akumas with you

Come and be heroes with Kitty and me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Mignonne

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour Kitty, you're so pretty

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour Kitty, you're so silly

Je t'aime toujours Adrien, Mignonne

Je t'aime toujours Adrien, Mignonne

Mignonne!

Mignonne!

Mignonne!

Mignonne!

Meow.

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour Kitty, you're so pretty

Bonjour Kitty, Bonjour Kitty

Bonjour Kitty, you're so silly

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

 _ **Original Song: Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne**_


	3. Boyfriend

Hey, hey

Bugaboo

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I could be your boyfriend

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey

Bugaboo

I want to be your boyfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so charming

I think about you all the time

I'm so addictive

Don't you know what I can do

To make you feel all right?

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm your purr-fect match

And, hell yeah

You're my Princess Dupain-Cheng

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

He's like so, whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I could be your boyfriend

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)

Cause he's like so, whatever

Mari, you could do so much better

I think we should get a room now

(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I could be your boyfriend

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my waist

Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

He's so Emo

What the hell were you thinkin'?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my waist

Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

He's so Emo

What the hell were you thinkin'?

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I could be your boyfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I want to be your boyfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I could be your boyfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey

Bugaboo, Bugaboo

I want to be your boyfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey!

 ** _Original Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne_**


	4. Camembert Satisfies Completely

I like stinky

I like smelly

Camembert satisfies completely

I like gooey

I like soft

Fermenting means twice the smelly

Now you know,

Twice the smell means

tender center cheese

(Meow Meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow)

(Meow meow meow meow)

(Meow meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow)

(meow meow meow meow meow meow)

 _ **Original Song: The Meow Mix Theme Song**_


	5. Catch a little Akuma, Miraculous!

**ChatNoir** : "Let's say Mr. Ramier is feeding pigeons in the park, And

He gives in to the dark so

You'll catch a little Akuma, Miraculous! with me

When Lila is alone in her room

Her choice is to just embrace the gloom

So, you'll can catch a little Akuma, Miraculous! with me.

For if a monster lurks underneath your bed

You sing Smelly Wolf with traffic cones

But if it's reincarnation of a dead pharaoh

Then you can sacrifice Chloe instead

So when the job seems quite scary

Just pretend that you're merry

As you can catch a little Akuma, Miraculous! with me."

 **Marinette *playing dumb*** : "What's a Miraculous?"

 **ChatNoir** : "Why it's what gives us Superheroes super powers of course."

 **Rena Rouge** : "Ladybug swings her yo-yo and leads the way!"

 **ChatNoir** : "Now when Adrien was held by Gorzilla, sure

He could of struggled and resisted or

He could of caught a little akuma Miraculous! with me.

Now Chloe's mother move in town, well

Chloe could've of stomped and screamed out loud But she caught a little akuma Miraculous! with me

And when the stormy weather came rolling in, I just

Kept my umbrella on hand

Mustn't mope and frown or worst feel down

Don't let that be your last stand

So when life is getting scary, be your own

Luminary

Who can shine the light for all the world to see

As you catch a little akuma Miraculous! with me"

 **Carapace** : "A Cat loves the edge of night

Though dim to him the world looks bright

He's got the gift of second sight"

 **Rena Rouge** : "To Catch a little akuma Miraculous!"

 **Carapace** : "A hero's job is to save the day"

 **Rena Rouge** : "To right a wrong and show the way"

 **Carapace** : "We protect and defend, yes that's our aim."

 **ChatNoir** : "For we're the holders of the Miraculouses

And if you're in a tangle

When there is no end in sight

I'll just carry on the fight

It's pink for friends right?

As you catch a little akuma Miraculous!

Won't you catch a little akuma Miraculous!

Come on, catch a little akuma Miraculous with me."

 **ChatNoir** :"Oy, oy, oy

You've got it, now let's get you back home, Purrincess

Now if you're father is akumatized

That's no reason to complain

There's so much in store, inside the door at the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery

So when Bourgeois Girl taunts

Simply eat more croissants

For you're superhero quality that's my guarantee

As you catch a little akuma Miraculous!

Won't you catch a little akuma Miraculous!

Come on, catch a little akuma Miraculous! With me

Catch a little Akuma, Miraculous! with me."

 ** _Original Song: Trip a Little Light Fantastic! From Mary Poppins Returns_**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Can we have ChatNoir comeover to Marinette's house and have him go on and on about how absolutely amazing Marinette is (while her parents are eavesdropping) then he gets down on one knee proposal style holding a box and asks her "Marinette will you be my tem-purr-ary partner?" Bet Tom would get Akumatized a second time._**


	6. Do You Want To Go On A Date?

**ChatNoir:**

"Ladybug?

Do you wanna go on a date? Come on, let's go and eat!

I see you everyday, go out with me It's like you like some else We are Paris's duo, and now we're more

I wish you would tell me yes

Do you wanna go on a date?

It doesn't have to be a formal one"

 **Ladybug:** "Go away, Chat!"

 **ChatNoir:** "Okay, bye"

 **ChatNoir:** "Do you wanna go on a date?

Or patrol on Paris's roofs?

I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to DaVinci's art in the Louvre

Smile a little, Lisa

It gets a little lonely, all these empty streets

Just watching the hours tick by"

(tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock)

[Instrumental Interlude]

 **ChatNoir:**

"Ladybug?

Please, I know you want to

People are asking where and when

They say "have courage" and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

I only have you, it's just you, my Bugaboo What are we gonna do?

Do you go on a date?"

 _ **Original Song: Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**_

 _ **From Frozen**_


	7. Fate’s Plan

Yeah I'm wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin'

I'm wishin' about her, yuh

I been dreamin' revealin', don't start no romance with me

Tryna keep it platonic is a struggle for me

She stay up at 2 AM to go to patrol with me

She know how I like it when she lovin' on me

I don't wanna die for her to miss me

Yes I see the things that I wishin' for me

Hope I got some camembert to feed Kwami

Paris gon' tell the story, Lady was different with me

Fate's plan, Fate's plan

I hold back, sometimes I won't, yuh

I feel good, sometimes I don't, ay, don't

I go to Francis DuPoint, ay, 'schooled

Might go down a C.A.T. , yeah, wait

I go hard on Dupain-Cheng, yuh, All the Way

I make sure that Princess safe

And still

Bad guys

There's a lot of bad guys

I'm wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin'

I'm wishin' about her

Bad guys

There's a lot of bad guys

I'm wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin'

I'm wishin' about her

Yuh, ay, ay

She say, "Do you love me?" I tell her, "Only partly"

I only love my croissants and my momma, I'm sorry

Ladybug, I even got her on speed dial

Fu, he'll bring the Miraculous to the holder

And he know me

Turn the ship into the square, love

Without Plagg, Oli', there'd would be no me

Imagine if I never met the Master

Fate's plan, Fate's plan

I can't do this on my own, ay, no, ay

Hawkmoth watchin' us heroes close, yep, close

I've been me since first school day, ay, school, ay

Might go down as C.A.T., yeah, wait

I go hard on Dupain-Cheng, ay, all the way

I make sure that Princess Safe, yuh

And still

Bad guys

It's a lot of bad guys

I'm wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin'

I'm wishin' about her

Yeah, yeah

Bad guys

There's a lot of bad guys

That I'm wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin'

I'm wishin' about her

Yeah

 _ **Original Song: God's Plan by Drake**_


	8. Father Knows Best

**Gabriel (Spoken):**

"You want to school? Why, Adrien..."

 **Gabriel (Sung):**

"Look at you, as fragile as thread

Still not a spool, just a simple lovestruck fool

I don't know what is with your clouded head."

 **Adrien (Spoken)**

"I know but..."

 **Gabriel (Sung):**

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, son

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest

Soon, but not yet"

 **Adrien (Spoken):**

"But --"

 **Gabriel (Sung):**

"Shh!

Trust me, son

Father knows best

Father knows best

Listen to your Father

It's a scary world out there

Father knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

Bubbler, Volpina

Mr. Pigeon, Lady Wifi

Animan and Anansi

Akumas!"

 **Adrien (Spoken):**

"No!"

 **Gabriel (Spoken):**

"Yes!"

 **Adrien (Spoken):**

"But --"

 **Gabriel (Sung):**

"Also gigantic babies

Fangirls with fantasies, and

Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Father's right here

Father will protect you

Son, here's what I suggest

Skip the bother

Stay with father

Father knows best

Father knows best

Take it from your dad

On your own, you won't survive

Style Queen, Captain HardRock

Queen Wasp, Catalyst

Please, fangirls will eat you up alive

Bourgeois, Dupain-Cheng

Positively obsessed

Antibug and Riptose, well, hmm Ladybug

Plus, I believe

Gettin' kinda annoyed

I'm just saying cause I love you

Father understands

Father's here to help you

All I have is one request"

 **Gabriel (Spoken):**

"Adrien?"

 **Adrien (Spoken):**

"Yes?"

 **Gabriel (Spoken):**

"Don't ever ask to leave home again"

 **Adrien (Spoken)**

"Yes, Father"

 **Gabriel (Spoken):**

"I love you very much, son."

 **Adrien (Spoken):**

"I love you too"

 **Gabriel (Spoken):**

"I love you, more"

 **Gabriel (Sung):**

"Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Father knows best"

 _ **Original Song: Mother Knows Best**_

 _ **From Tangled**_


	9. F-R-I-E-N-D-S

**Marinette:**

"Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Adrien, you say you love me, I say you what?

I'm nothing more than just a friend

You're not my friend, more of a secret crush

I known you since we were like fifteen, yeah

Don't mess it up, talking with Kagami

Only gonna push me away, that's it

When you say you love me, but as a friend

Here we go again

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye"

 **Ladybug:**

"ChatNoir ain't going away without a fight

He can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite

ChatNoir, je t'ai dit un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six mille fois

Haven't you made it obvious?

Haven't you made it clear?

Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Haven't you made it obvious?

Haven't you made it clear?

Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

F-R-I-E-N-D-S"

 **Marinette:**

"Have you got no shame? Your flirting

Turning up at my balcony

It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring

Haven't we been here before?

Don't mess it up, talking about my alter ego

Only gonna push me away, that's it

Have you got no shame? You have no flirting game

Here we go again

So don't go look at me with that look in your eye"

 **Ladybug:**

"ChatNoir really ain't going away without a fight

He can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite

ChatNoir, je t'ai dit un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six mille fois

Haven't I made it obvious?"

 **ChatNoir:**

"Haven't you made it?"

 **Ladybug:**

"Haven't I made it clear?"

 **ChatNoir:**

"Haven't you made it clear?"

 **Ladybug:**

"Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Haven't I made it obvious?

Haven't I made it clear?"

 **ChatNoir:**

"Haven't I?"

 **Ladybug:**

"Want me to spell it out for you?"

 **ChatNoir:**

"To spell it out for me?"

 **Ladybug:**

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

That's how you f- spell "friends"

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Get that inside your stupid head

No, no, yeah, uh, ah

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

We're just friends

So don't go look at me with that look in your eye

You really ain't going nowhere without a fight

You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite

ChatNoir, je t'ai dit un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six mille fois

Haven't you made it obvious?"

 **Adrien:**

"Have I not made it obvious?"

 **Marinette:**

"Haven't you made it clear?"

 **Adrien:**

"I made it very clear"

 **Marinette:**

"Want me to spell it out for you?"

 **Adrien:**

"No"

 **Marinette:**

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S"

 **Adrien:**

"Just F-R-I-E-N-D-S"

 **Marinette:**

"Haven't you made it obvious?"

 **Adrien:**

"I made it very obvious"

 **Marinette:**

"Haven't you made it clear?"

 **Adrien:**

"I made it very clear"

 **Marinette:**

"Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Ah ah ah"

 _ **Original Song: Friends by Anne Marie Marshmello**_


	10. FUN Song

Nino:

What is fun

Let me spell it for ya

F is for friends who do stuff togeher U is for U and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Friends:

Down here in the city of Pareee

Adrien:

F is for fired that my bodyguards would be U's for unemotional... father N is for not showing up when he...

Nino:

Adrien those thing aren't what fun is all about

Now do it like this

F is for friends who do stuff to...

Adrien:

Never, that's a waste of time

Nino:

Here let me help you

F is for friend who do stuff together

U is for U and me

TRY IT!

Adrien:

N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Friends:

Down here in the city of Paree

Adrien:

Wait, I don't understand this... I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop

Nino:

That's how you're suppose to feel

Adrien:

Well I like it

Lets do it again

Nino:

OK!

Both:

F is for frolicking through all the flowers

U is for Ukulele

N is for nosy akumas, picking gum, rosy girls'

Here with my best buddy

(Laughing to music)

 _ **Original Song: F.U.N. Song (Spongebob Squarepants)**_


	11. Hey there, Bugaboo

Hey there, Bugaboo

What's it like saving the City of Pariee?

I'm all alone sitting at this empty table

But, M'Lady, tonight you look so pretty

Yes, you do

The Eiffel Tower can't shine as bright as you

I swear, it's true

Hey there, Buginette

Don't you worry about my ankle

I'm right here if you need protecting

I'll throw myself in front of danger

Just for you

Listen my humor, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there, M'Lady

I know times are gettin' hard

But just believe me, Bugaboo

Someday I'll escape this prison walls

We'll have it good

We'll have the life I knew we would

My word is good

Hey there, LB

I've got so much left to say

If every akuma we fought

Would make you run away

I'd defeat them all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

I would have you, all.

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

A magic spell seems pretty unfair

But we've got Cataclysm and Lucky Charm

I'd protect you even if I had no powers

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'd just laugh along because we'd know

That none of them are saving Paris like us

Bugaboo, I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there, Marinette

You be good, and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with fashion school

And I'll modeling clothes like I do

You know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there, Marinette, here's to you

I love you too

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah

Oh woah, oh

Oh

 _ **Original Song: Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I needed to make at least one Ladrien Parody**_


	12. I Can’t Take My Feelings For You

**Adrien** :

"Ya never know who you're going to love, oh

Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real."

 **Marinette** :

"Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up with ChatNoir"

 **Marinette and Adrien:**

"All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What fate is going to do"

 **Marinette:**

"I never even noticed

That you've been ChatNoir all along."

 **Marinette and Adrien:**

"I can't take my feelings for you, oh

I know you love me too, yeah

I can't take my feelings for you

All it took... Was three words

For this love square to come true

Yeah yeah yeah."

 **Plagg** :

"Yeah, they've got a good thing goin' on"

 **Tikki** :

"Oh, right here is right where they belong"

 **Marinette and Adrien:**

"You never really know who you'll fall for

Now all I see is you and I

You're everything I always wanted

Everything I've been looking for"

 **Plagg and Tikki:**

"We can't take our eyes off our ship

I know fandom feels the same way too, yeah

We can't take our eyes off our ship

All it took...Was three words

For this love square to come true."

 **Marinette and Adrien:**

"Can't take my feelings for you

Oh, oh, oh yeah (oh, oh, oh yeah)

So let's save the day

Can't take my feelings for you

Yeah, my feelings are getting stronger

And I never want them to go away

Alright, I see you

In my future...Oh yeah

Alright, something's happening

Cause Paris is in danger but

You're the only one I want to protect

I can't take my feelings for you

I know you love me too, yeah

I can't take my feelings for you

All it took...Was three words

For the love square to come true

I can't take my feelings for you

Feelings that only grew and grew

I can't take my feelings for you

From the start...Got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my feelings for you"

 ** _Original Song: I Can't Take My Eyes Of You from High school Musical_**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _mary.okeeffe.16 requested a High School Musical parody that featured Marinette and Adrien._**


	13. I Give No Miraculous Back, Girl

Ooh this my win

All the Parisians clap your hands like this

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

I heard that you were talking smack

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting Queen Bee fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna stop a runaway subway, gonna take you out

That's right, put your yo-yo down, getting Queen Bee fired up

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

So that's right Ladybug, the public loves me more than you

No Cataclysm , no Lucky Charm

Both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to ya

That's right, I'm the last one standing, and another Akuma bites the dust

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

Let me hear Paris cheer, this is my hairpin Pollen, T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M!

This is my hairpin, T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M!

Again this is my hairpin, T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M!

This is my hairpin, T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M!

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I give no Miraculous back girl

I give no Miraculous back girl

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

This my win, this my win

 _ **Original Song: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani**_


	14. I Like Myself When I Transform!

I like myself when I transform

(Tikki, Transform Me!)

I like myself when I transform

(Tikki, Transform Me!)

I like myself I transform

(Tikki, Transform Me!)

I said I loved another and ChatNoir gave me a rose

he must not know that I'm his balcony Princess

and when I'd go to school, I'd be his 'just a friend'

but does he really know me?

do I really know him?

I should have noticed it before

he was a way too similar

Alya said that Adrien

looks like ChatNoir

looks like ChatNoir

looks like ChatNoir

I like Adrien when he transforms

(Plagg, Transform Me!)

I like Adrien when he transforms

(Plagg, Transform Me!)

I like Adrien when he transforms

(Plagg, Transform Me!)

I like Adrien when he transforms

(Plagg, Transform Me!)

now I'm so sad, 'cause I loved him so

but I think it's better to go with the flow

and now I found my outlook isn't so narrow

in school, I am dreaming of the musician that I know!

I like Luka when he transforms

(Sass, Transform me!)

I like Luka when he transforms

(Sass, Transform me!)

I like Luka when he transforms

(Sass, Transform me!)

I like Luka when he transforms

(Sass, Transform me!)

but now I know that all it is

is plenty more than musician verses model

and when I look at my relationship status

I'm changing it to complicated

changing it to complicated!

changing it to complicated!

Nino likes Alya when she transforms (Trixx, Transform me!)

Alya likes Nino when he transforms (Wayzz, Transform me!)

I guess not everyone is in their hero forms

I wanna beat Hawkmoth everyone, transform!

Nino likes Alya when she transforms (Trixx, Transform me!)

Alya likes Nino when he transforms (Wayzz, Transform me!)

I guess not everyone is in their hero forms

I wanna beat Hawkmoth everyone, transform!

 _ **Original Song: I Like A Boy In Uniform**_


	15. I Miss Being LB More

I retired my alter ego 'cause you said it was too dangerous

I didn't wear my red earrings

'Cause I couldn't be a hero according to you

I didn't wanna lose my Miraculous, but now it's hard for Paris civilians

It's what you wanted, ain't it?

It's what you wanted

I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)

I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)

I thought I'd miss you

I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more

I miss my own pursuits, to my own super boots

I miss being LB more

Miss my own power using the inventions I made up

I forgot I had skills, I forgot I had strengths

Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you

Yeah, I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more (I miss being LB more)

I put on my old earrings that I hid in the back of the closet

And I transform into a hero

And then I be me once again

I found my independence

Can't believe I ever lost it

What you wanted, ain't it?

It's what you wanted

I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)

I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)

I thought I'd miss you

Yeah, I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more

I miss my own pursuits, to my own super boots

(I miss being LB more)

Miss my own power using the inventions I made up

I forgot I had skills, I forgot I had strengths

Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you

Yeah, I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more (I miss being LB more)

I thought I'd miss you

I thought it hurt me

And I'd wanna kiss you

I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more

I miss my own pursuits, to my own super boots

(I miss being LB more)

Miss my own power using the inventions I made up

I forgot I had skills, I forgot I had strengths

Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you

And I thought I'd miss you

But I miss being LB more

(I miss being LB more)

(I miss being LB more)

(I miss being LB more)

 _ **Original Song: Miss Me More by Kelsea Ballerini**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Requested by AmericanDemigod.**_


	16. In Your Bedroom

The grass is always greener

In somebody else's yard

You dream about going out there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here in safe in your bedroom walls

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

In your bedroom

In your bedroom

Adrien, it's better

In where it's safer

Take it from me

Out on the street they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While you're devotin'

Full time to studin'

In your bedroom

In here you're not happy

As off through the school halls students wander

The kids your age still ain't happy

They sad 'cause they got homework

But model in the mansion is lucky

He studying for a better future

One day when the your father get wind

Guess who's gon' be grounded?

In your bedroom

In your bedroom

Nobody cheat you

Beat you or feed you

In Pariee

You what the fangirls loves to fantasize

In your bedroom you're protected

You got no troubles

Life is humble

In your bedroom (In your bedroom)

In your bedroom (In your bedroom)

Since life is sweet here

You got the food here

Naturally (Naturally)

Even a hoop an' a ramp

You get the urge ya start to play

You got the talent

You got the piano

In your bedroom

Volphina play the flute

Timebreaker reverse da time

Mr. Pigeon's a fluke

And they all be dangerous

The Mime does one thing at a time

The Bubbler blows

Frighteningale's crimes are her rhymes

(Yeah)

Riptose can fence, en-garde

Syren sporting fins

Captain Hardrock rockin' out

Queen Wasp, she stings

Sapotis Twins and the Sandboy

Copycat knows where it's at

An' oh that butterfly a flappin'

Yeah, In your bedroom (In your bedroom)

In your bedroom (In your bedroom)

When Zombizou a peckin'

Begin the protectin'

It's prison for you (It's prison for you)

What do they got? A lot of punks

You got a host club hunks

Each bad day you

Know how to hide here

In your bedroom

Skatin' on ramps

Watchin' DVDs here

In your bedroom

Each akuma attack

Know how to wait here

That's why it's safer

In your bedroom

Ya you safe in here

Locked away

In your bedroom

 _ **Original Song: Under The Sea from the little Mermaid**_


	17. Kiss The Guy

There you see him

Sitting there in front of you

Adrien don't got a lot to say

But there's something about him

And you don't know why

But you're dying to give Adrienette a try

You wanna kiss that guy

Yes, you love him

Look at him, you know you do

It's possible he wants you too

There's one way to ask him

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss that guy, kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like Marinette too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss that guy

Go on and kiss that guy, kiss the guy

Now's your moment

Adrien Agreste, he's not hard to swoon

Marinette, you better do it soon

The time will be better

He don't say a word

And you won't say a word

Until you kiss that guy, kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like the Marinette's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the guy

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the guy

Go on and kiss the guy, kiss the guy

Oh, kiss the guy, kiss the guy

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the guy

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like Marinette's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the guy

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the guy

La la la la, La la la la

Go on and kiss the guy

Go on and kiss that guy!

La la la la, La la la la

Go on and kiss the guy

Go on and kiss the guy

Kiss the guy

Kiss the guy

Go on and kiss Adrien Agreste!

 _ **Original Song: Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Requested by AmericanDemigod. They specifically ask for a Adrienette parody of this song.**_


	18. Little Kwamis

5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

We're going on a trip with our favorite ships Zooming through the sky, Little Kwamis

Transform, get ready for more There's so much to find, Little Kwamis

We're going on a mission, start the countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Everyone say transform, say it now Aaaaaaaaaaa

We're going on a trip with our favorite ships Zooming through the sky, Little Kwamis

Transform, get ready for more There's so much to find, Little Kwamis

Come on, let's go, Little Kwamis We need you, Little Kwamis Yeah!

 _ **Original Song: Little Einsteins**_


	19. Me And You And Master Fu

While walking in the streets one day

Adrien and Marinette meant someone strange

A little old man who gave black boxes away

They opened their new presents

Not knowing where this adventure will end

Earrings and ring the old man had send

What are Kwamis?

I don't know

How do we transform?

Come on, Let's Go!

Me and you and Master Fu

Come along and see what's new

We're doing things that animals do

New Miraculous Friends to see

Miraculous Holder is a person to be

ChatNoir is flirting, Ladybug is swinging

Akumas are on the loose and nobody's sleeping

Me and you and Master Fu

Come along and see what's new

We're doing things that animals do

New Miraculous Friends to see

Miraculous Holders are waiting to save!

Master Fu!

 _ **Original Song: Zoboomafoo Theme Song**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Song requested by NintendoNate1._**

 ** _Thanks, for requesting songs. I actually really enjoy making parodies._**


	20. Me Too

Ow

Who's that superhero I see over there?

That's me, headlinin' in the papers

What's those round thangs hangin' in my ears?

That's my Miraculous , show me some respect (oh ah)

I thank Fu each and every day (uh huh)

That he choose me anyway (uh huh)

And I can't help lovin' Agreste

And I only work with the best, Yah uh

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I roll in like Queen Bee

I go straight to VIP

I always get Paris to love me

My entourage behind me

My life's a CGI, Christina Vee

So pound it, Kitty, achoo

And even if he tries to

He can't woo his Bugaboo

I thank Fu each and every day (uh huh)

That he choose me anyway (uh huh)

And I can't help lovin' Agreste

And I only work with the best, Yah uh

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

Ow

(Turn the bass up)

Turn the bass up

Ow

(Turn the bass up)

Tikki, Transform

I thank Fu each and every day (uh huh)

That he choose me anyway (uh huh)

And I can't help lovin' Agreste

And I only work with the best, Yah uh

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

 _ **Original Song: Me Too by Meghan Trainor**_


	21. Part Of Her World

Look at this life

Aren't I rich?

Wouldn't you think my anime collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who has ev'rything?

Look at my life

Everything planned

How many things can my bedroom hold?

Talkin' to my father you'd think

(Sure) he's got everything

I've got Korean dramas and anime aplenty

I've got fencing practice and photoshoots galore

(You want Ouran Highschool Host Club?

I got the box set)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want her

I want to be where Ladybug is

I want to see

want to see her fightin'

Walkin' around in that

(Whad'ya call it?) oh - spandex

Playin' piano you don't get too far

Powers are required for Swingin', Flirtin'

Plannin' to ask her on a

(What's that word again?) Date

Out where she walks

Out where she runs

Out where she stays out all night under the moon

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of her world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these walls?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm in her arms?

Betcha she charms

She understands

Bet she doesn't get reprimanded by her father

Bright young man

Sick o' listenin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what she knows

Ask her my questions

And get some answers

Who she is and who does she

(What's the word?) Like?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that world outside?

Out of this room

Wish I could be

Part of her world

 _ **Original Song: Part of Your Wold From The Little Mermaid**_


	22. Plagg The Big Black Cat

Hi, my name is Adrien Agreste, and this is Plagg, my big black cat.

Plagg needed Adrien, so he chose him for his own

And his love for cheese made Plagg grow so big

That the Agrestes had to leave their home

Plagg's the best friend anyone could know

He's the greatest cat ever

I really think so

Plagg's so loyal, he's there when you call

I love Plagg the Big Black Cat!

So they packed up the family limo

And the Agrestes left the city

They moved to the city of Paris

And found many new friends

There to great Plagg and Adrien

Plagg's so much fun

He's a friend to us all

I love Plagg the Big Black Cat!

 _ **Original Song: Clifford The Big Red Dog**_


	23. Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

Hate ablaze in our minds

She's standing still in time

The Akuma in my hand is the key

I offer only a small price

Come on, and show them your power

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your revenge, my pawn

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your revenge

This endless lifestyle

We're standing side by side

With hell freezing over your heart

Gods kneel before our crime

Come on lets show, them your power

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your power, my pawn

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your soul

(Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes)

Don't let go

(Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes)

For your power

Come on, and show them your power

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your power, my pawn

Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes

For your power

(Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes)

Don't let go

(Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes)

(Rip off the Miraculouses of the heroes)

For your power

 **Original Song: Wings of A Butterfly by HIM**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Requested by AmericanDemigod.**_


	24. Smelly Chat

Three, four...

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

What are they feeding you?

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

It's not your fault

That your Kwami wouldn't eat anything but cheese

You need to change clothes, please

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

It's not your fault

You may give me roses

You're not friend to those with noses

I'll miss your stupid cat puns

And I'll miss our fun

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

What are they feeding you?

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat

It's not your fault

Oh are we done?

One, two, what's that smell?

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

What are they feeding you?

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat

You're getting a bath

I think that I'm gonna be sick

It's your puns, and smell of that thick cheese

Part of it, tempt me

One, two, what's that smell?

All the Parisians in the neighborhood

Are saying this for your own good

What, you need a bath, so you can't run

No fun, I bet, No fun

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

Your Kwami eats like that

I saw you on my balcony

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

It's not your fault,

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

It's not your fault

Smelly Chat, Smelly Chat,

It's not your fault

We know what was in your Kwami's food

They say it might affect your mood

You smell like something dead (3x)

One, two, what's that smell?

Yeah, that's not the song

 _ **Original Song: Smelly Cat by Phoebe Buffay ( From the show Friends)**_


	25. Sois Mon Amour!

**Marinette:**

"Sois mon amour! What a phrase I adore!"

 **Adrien:**

"Sois mon amour! Ain't no fairytale folklore!"

 **Marinette:**

"It means be my love, for the rest of your days..."

 **Adrien Marinette:**

"It's our problem-free philosophy..."

 **Marinette:**

"Sois mon amour

Why, when your father was a young hero..."

 **Adrien:**

"When I was a young hero..."

 **Marinette:**

"Very cute"

 **Adrien:**

"Thanks"

 **Marinette:**

"He found his puns lacked a certain appeal

He couldn't win his Lady's heart after he played his part"

 **Adrien:**

"I'm a romantic soul though I seem thick-skinned

And I accidentally discovered she was Dupain-Cheng

And oh, the shame"

 **Marinette:**

"He was ashamed"

 **Adrien:**

"Thought of changin' my last name!"

 **Marinette:**

"What's in a name?"

 **Adrien:**

"And I thought of my classmate"

 **Marinette:**

"When did you?"

 **Adrien:**

"Everytime that I..."

 **Marinette:**

"Hey! Adrien! Not in front of our kids!"

 **Adrien:**

"Oh. Sorry..."

 **Adrien Marinette:**

"Sois mon amour! What a phrase I adore!"

Sois mon amour! Ain't no fairytale folklore!"

 **Agreste Children:**

"It means no worries for the rest of your days"

 **Marinette:**

"Yeah, sing it, kids!"

 **Marinette Children:**

"It's our problem-free"

 **Adrien:**

"Philosophy"

 **Everybody:**

"Sois mon amour!"

 **Everybody:**

"Sois mon amour!

Sois mon amour!

Sois mon amour!

Sois mon..."

 **Agreste Children:**

"It means be my love, for the rest of your days..."

 **Everybody:**

"It's our problem-free philosophy

Sois mon amour!

Sois mon amour!

Sois mon amour!"

 _ **Original Song: Hakuna Matata from The Lion King**_


	26. Take Me Out To The Bakery

Take me out to the bakery

Take me out on a date

Buy me some macaroons and croissants

I don't care if I never get back

Let me eat, eat, eat

For I'm starving stray

If she denies me food it's a shame

Aahh.

For it's one,

Two,

Three cookies you're full

At the Dupain-Cheng's bakery

All I need is just one croissant

I could eat a whole plate

There isn't any food like this

Maybe it'll go down in history

And it's eat, eat, eat

For the fattening food.

Here comes fresh sweets and pastries

'Cause I know

That

I'll be the customer

At the Dupain

Cheng's

Bakery

 _ **Original Song: Take Me Out To The Ballgame**_


	27. The Miraculous Ladybug

Living on the edge

Fighting crime, throwing yo-yos

Swinging from the highest ledge

Her lucky charm reverses time.

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

Villains on the rise

and Paris is akumatized

Looking up with no surprise,

arriving in the speed of time

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Ladybug

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Miraculous

Miraculous, Miraculous ,

Ladybug

Miraculous!

Swinging through the day

Facing evil as she may

She's a hero in our eyes

See the headline every time

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

Making villains fall,

Charming rivals to a halt

Racing up and down the street

Bringing justice to us all

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Ladybug

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Ladybug

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Ladybug

Miraculous!

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Ladybug

Miraculous, Miraculous,

Miraculous

 _ **Original Song: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Theme Song)**_


	28. The Wings Of The Butterfly

Hate is an awful thing And it makes the heart sting Bound by negativity I fell into villainous activity

I fell into villainous activity I went down, down, down And the akuma came closer And flaps, flaps, flaps The wings of the butterfly The wings of the butterfly I fell into villainous activity I went down, down, down And the akuma came closer And it flaps, flaps, flaps The wings of the butterfly The wings of the butterfly

The taste of revenge is sweet When Ladybug suffers defeat

I fought the akuma for Bugaboo

Oh, but the hate grew

I fell into villainous activity I went down, down, down And the akuma came closer And flaps, flaps, flaps The wings of the butterfly The wings of the butterfly I fell into villainous activity I went down, down, down And the akuma came closer And it flaps, flaps, flaps The wings of the butterfly The wings of the butterfly

I fell in to villainous activity

And it flaps, flaps, flaps The wings of the butterfly

The wings of the butterfly

The wings of the butterfly

The wings of the butterfly

The wings of the butterfly

The wings...

 _ **Original Song: Ring Of Fire by Johnny Cash**_


	29. Transforming Teens

**Plagg** :"We're soarin', flying

There's not a Akuma in Paris that Ladybug can't beat."

 **Tikki** : "If we're helpin', so we're transformin' teens"

 **Plagg** : "We know the world can't see us

In a way that doesn't defy the Master's rules."

 **Tikki** : "Creating heroes for Paris, 'til Hawkmoth is defeated"

 **Both** : "But your human food, it gives me strength Strength to fight."

 **Plagg** : "We're transformin' teens."

 **Tikki** : "We're soarin', flyin'."

 **Both** : "There's not a Akuma in Paris that Ladybug can't beat."

 **Plagg** : "If we're helpin'"

 **Both** : "Yeah, we're transformin' heroes."

 **Plagg** : "Oh, we're transformin' teens!"

 **Tikki** : "Ooh"

 **Plagg** : "Can you see the akuma?

Like a wave of emotion Paris just can't control"

 **Tikki** : "Connected by the Miraculouses"

 **Both** : "ooh"

 **Tikki** : " that our heroes wear"

 **Plagg** : "Heroes wear."

 **Both** : "Wanderin' til they call, so heroes they can be."

 **Plagg** : "We're transformin' teens."

 **Tikki** : "We're soarin', flyin'."

 **Both** : "There's not a Akuma in Paris that Ladybug can't beat."

 **Plagg** : "If we're helpin'"

 **Both** : "Yeah, we're transformin' heroes."

 **Plagg** : "Oh, we're transformin' teens!"

 **Tikki** : "Ooh"

 **Tikki** : "Claws out, Spots on"

 **Plagg** : "To get to be the heroes of Paris"

 **Both** : "we know they can be"

 **Plagg** : "Now's the time"

 **Both** : "So we're transformin' teens"

 **Plagg** : "we're transformin' teens"

 **Tikki** : "ooh yeah"

 **Plagg** : "More than hope, more than faith"

 **Tikki** : "This is truth, this is fate. And together"

 **Both** : "we fight crime"

 **Plagg** : "More than you, more than me"

 **Tikki** : "Not a want, but a need"

 **Plagg** : "Both of us, transforming heroes!"

 **Tikki** : "Soarin', flyin'"

 **Both** : "There's not a Akuma in Paris that Ladybug can't beat If we're tryin'"

 **Plagg** : "yeah, we're transformin' teens"

 **Tikki** : "transforming teens"

 **Tikki** : "Claws out, Spots on"

 **Both** : "To get to be the heroes of Paris we know they can be

Now's the time"

 **Plagg** : "now's the time"

 **Tikki** : "So we're transformin' teens"

 **Plagg** : "Oh we're transformin' teens"

 **Tikki** : "ooh"

 **Both** : "We know the world can't see us

In a way that doesn't defy the Master's rules."

 _ **Original Song: Breaking Free from High School Musical**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I imagine Plagg singing really off key while Tikki is actually trying.**_


	30. We Love You Thomas!

It's Thomas Dupain the Pastry Baker

Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray!

Cracka-cracka, crack, crack

Shift, shift, shift

He bakes all day

And when you smell that smell

It can only be one man

Our favourite Parisian baker

Thomas is his name!

Thomas Dupain the Pastry Bakery rolling the dough, [The bell ring]

All of his customers will be coming along

Thomas, we love you

He's a really talented baker

With his heart that's big and strong

He cracka-cracka, shift-shift working hard

Baking everything

Thomas, he has lots of customers

And you can be one too

Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along

Thomas, we love you

Thomas Dupain the Pastry Baker rolling the dough, [Bell ring]

All of his customers will be coming along

Thomas, we love you

 _ **Original Song: Thomas We Love You from Thomas the Tank Engine**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This song was requested by NintendoNate1.**_

 ** _The 'crack' is meant to be for the eggs used in baking and the 'shift' is the shifting of the flour. The 'bell ring' is the sound of the bells that are hooked up to the bakery's door._**


	31. Who In The World Is Ladybug?

Well she protects the world from Sapotis to Sliencer

She's a yo-yo wielding holder fighting Paris's Stormy Weather

She'll take you for a ride in Mime's invisible car

Tell me who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Stealing Evillustrator's pen, making Volphina cry Uncle

From Rogercop to Gamer they'll be facing defeat

Well they never win she'll steal spotlight from Queen Wasp

Tell me who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

She defeated Animan to Giganititan, Stoneheart to Zombizou

Befana to Backwarder and back!

Well she out smarted Prime Queen and freeze framed Puppter

Then she'll hunt'em down Up in a tower and go wrestle with Weredad

She put the Lady in Ladybug when she stole Copycat's heart

Tell me who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Oh tell me who in the world is, oh tell me who could she be?

Ooh, Frozer to Reversed, Oblivio à Animaestro

Syren to Simon Says, Nya, Oni-Chan!

Well she swings around Paris and she'll undo every akumatiztion

She's a lovely-little Lady with a taste for combat

Her macaroons are charged with magical variations

Tell me who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Oh, tell me who in the world that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

Who in the world is that girl behind that mask?

 _ **Original Song: Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? By Rockapella**_

 _ **Recommended by: NintendoNate1**_


	32. Zero To Hero

Ladybug was on patrol

She fills Paris's hero role

Parisian of the week in every opinion poll

What a girl?

M'Lady is not a simple schoolgirl

Point her at a Villain and you'll witness a K.O.

She was a no one

A zero, zero

Now she's a role model

She's a hero

Here was her partner with his act down pat

From zero to hero in no time flat

Zero to hero just like that

When she smiled

Her Chat went wild with

oohs and aahs

And Paris vlogged on the ladyblog

On ev'ry log

(on ev'ry log)

From her fashion degrees to Tikki's munchies

Our Lady had no time to burn

Now respectable and famous

She could tell you

How to say cataclysm backwards

Say Women

There she goes again

Beautiful and undefeated

And a miraculous 10 for 10

Citizens lined up

Just to watch her fight

And this sexy secretive sister

sporting a suit of spandex

Ladybug, she's called

She sees, she conquers

Buginette, the crowds were

Going bonkers

She showed her bug brains and earrings

From zero to hero yo-yo swings

Zero to hero and she'da things?

Who put the miracle in miraculous?

Ladybug!

Whose daring deeds make a great kids show?

Ladybug

Is she bold?

No one braver

Is she sweet

Our favorite flavor

Ladybug, Ladybug,

Ladybug, Ladybug

Ladybug, Ladybug

Ladybug was on patrol

She fills Paris's hero role

Undefeated

Swinging high

And the nicest gal

not conceited

She was a nothin'

A zero, zero

Now she's a role model

She's a hero

She fought the villains at Miraculous speed

From zero to hero

M'Lady is a hero

Now she's a hero

Yes indeed!

 _ **Original Song: Zero to Hero from Hercules**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Request by Angelwings2002.**_


End file.
